Magenta (Blue's Clues)
Magenta is Blue’s best friend from school and next door neighbor who serves as a recurring character. Magenta is an artistic female puppy who loves to take and draw pictures. She proudly talks in barks like Blue. His favorite thing to do is to paint pictures of herself, other people, scenery, or just anything else. Magenta's owner is Miranda. Her favorite color is yellow which is proven in Blue Takes You to School. Personality Magenta can be sweet and cute. Description Magenta is the best friend of Blue, the show's main protagonist. Magenta is considered a recurring character in the series, despite being best friends with the main character of the show. She cannot speak, but she can bark to communicate with others, mainly other dogs. Looks Magenta looks exactly like Blue, except she's a magenta color, and starting from Magenta Gets Glasses, has on purple glasses. Appearances Blue's Story Time Magenta was seen in the pictures that Steve and Blue arranged in order. She also comes to read the Three Little Pigs after Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues". Adventures in Art Magenta was seen in the pictures at the Art Museum where Steve arranged the pictures in order. Magenta Comes Over Magenta agrees to come over to Steve's house so she can play with Blue. Steve and Blue also play "Blue's Clues" to figure out what Blue wants to do when Magenta gets here. Blue's Birthday Magenta is invited to Blue's Birthday Party and brings a picture from her and Blue playing together in "Magenta Comes Over". What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? Blue draws a picture of him and Magenta playing with Blue's Ball and Steve sitting in the middle. Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to figure out that Blue wants to mail her picture to Magenta. Magenta is seen in the reply thanking Blue for the drawing. Blue's Big Holiday Magenta sends Steve and Blue a letter with her sledding down a hill and wishing them Happy Holidays. Pool Party Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to realize they forgot to invite Magenta to the pool party. After playing the game, Steve calls him over to party with them. Blue's Big Musical Movie Magenta helps the gang get ready for the music show. Blue's Big Costume Party Magenta is a host at the party, but doesn't have a costume. So Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to figure out that Magenta should dress up as a mouse. Shy We meet Magenta's owner, Miranda. Blue was shy of Miranda so they play "Blue's Clues" so that Blue can tell Steve she's shy of Miranda. Magenta comes over to help Blue overcome her shyness, and they watch a video of Magenta having fun. Most of the clips are him hanging out at Steve's House. Magenta Gets Glasses Magenta is feeling sad because of his eyesight not working well, but feels better about wearing glasses when Steve and Blue play "Blue's Clues" to point out that Magenta can use her glasses to look out his window and see Blue. Blue's Big Band Magenta joins in Blue's Big band. She is seen playing the tambourine. Blue Takes You to School Magenta was seen as the classmates at school say their name and what their favorite color was. The Scavenger Hunt Magenta helps Blue set up a scavenger hunt and they have a party after the hunt. Magenta's Messages Magenta leaves messages at her house for Steve and Blue as she goes to the beach. Trivia *Magenta wrote three letters to Blue. **She first appeared in What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?. **She also appeared in Blue's Big Holiday where Magenta herself was sliding down a snowy hill on a sled. **And the third letter Magenta appeared in was in Magenta's Messages where she was seen at the beach. It was more like an e-mail instead of mailing to someone in person. *Magenta skidooed for the first time in The Scavenger Hunt. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Magenta_Wagging_Her_Tail.gif Pink puppy.PNG Tumblr_ly0v8pCzfm1r7vxcmo1_500.gif|Blue and Magenta Shy.jpg magenta_partyhat.gif B5f5ccd4bd26b073b0913ddbc22eea7c.jpg Magenta.jpg char_35845.jpg Our_Neighborhood_Festival_039.jpg|It's Magenta! Our Neighborhood Festival 065.jpg magenta and blue on the bridge.jpg magenta and green pawprints.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Recurring UK Characters Category:Puppies Category:Miss Marigold Category:Dogs Category:Animals